


the Norns seem to be favoring everyone these days

by doubletan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Orgy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Thor (2011), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sex Slave, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Violence, but with stuff from ragnarok, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: Loki had gotten lost skywalking through space, and to his immense luck, there was a ship nearby to pick him up. Even better, its crew was made up of Asgardians who were happy to send him back to Asgard. Surely the Norns must favor him, Loki thought.But of course, when it comes to Loki, the Norns usually does the exact opposite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a kangoku senkan au (i highly recommend it if you're into hentai, there's a reason why it's my no 1 fav. you can find it in eng subs easily just by googling the name) there were a few sex scenes in this fic that were inspired from it so if you want a visual image of what loki is doing i recommend watching it hehe
> 
> this has been sitting in my ideas folder since last year, and in my wips for a few months. i finally got the motivation to complete it and i'm !! so !! happy !!

The Norns must favor him today, Loki thought in relief.

He had lost his way while learning to skywalk, and the branches of the Yggdrasil which were clear straight routes in the beginning had somehow became to represent gnarled roots with no sight in end.

He was slowly coming to terms with a horrifying thought that he just might not be in the nine realms anymore.

Still, he was reluctant to admit that Thor was right that this _hobby_ of his was too dangerous to dabble in without any guidance. And in his strive to prove Thor wrong by charging headfirst into space, lo and behold, here Loki was, lost in its vast expanse.

But that was before a ship had came into sight, its lights flashing like a beacon among the darkness. Quickly, he sent out a green flash of seidr in front of the ship, and it began to steer towards him.

Loki's heart skipped a beat. Only now did he realize that there were the odds that the travelers might not be... _fond_ of Asgardians, or the nefarious sort of people that just seemed to be inclined towards evil for no apparent reasons than the joy of doing evil.

But still, a small voice inside Loki reasoned, what could go wrong with a little positivity? Better than being stuck in space eternally, he was sure.

And as the gates of the ship opened, Loki was proven right after all. A figure that looked starkly Asgardian waved a hand, "Need a ride?" the stranger asked.

Loki smiled. "Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

There were seventeen Asgardian men on board.

They had been surprised when Loki had introduced himself and his title, unaware that the Allfather had a son, or even two, so Loki figured they were very much older than he was, maybe even as old as the Allfather himself.

The man who had been at the gates was called Egil, who was the captain of the ship.

Oddly, he had asked Loki if he had anymore siblings beside him and Thor, and Loki concluded the long time away from Asgard might have muddled their memories pertaining Asgard's royal affairs.

Egil had explained to Loki that they were nomads, who preferred to roam the expanses of the universe, to discover and experience new planets and realms than stay fixedly in Asgard.

And they had kindly changed the direction of the ship towards Asgard so that they could drop Loki off even though they have no plans to return to the realm themselves.

It was a peculiar mindset among Asgardians not to reside in the golden realm, Loki thought. But then again, he himself had been found trudging through space all alone, so who was Loki to judge them?

Which meant that these nomads had been in space for more than the lifespan of Loki's life, and he wondered if they ever missed Asgard.

He had brought that up to Egil once, but Egil's face had tightened at that question. "Well," he said, "Asgard has not always been a pleasant place for us."

He grimaced, "I apologize if I was being churlish, Loki. We have lived a long time." He looked away, gaze distant. "And the weight of our memories is one we wish we did not have to bear."

Loki fell silent at that. He could understand the sentiment though. He did not know when it started, but Asgard had begun to feel stifling, and a brief skywalk away from the realm had always helped.

After that, he never asked the same question again.

 

* * *

 

Time on the ship began to follow a routine: Breakfast. Chores. Lunch. Maintenance check and repairs. Dinner. Free time.

No one treated him lesser, no one to pit Loki against, no expectations to fail at, and Loki found himself feeling happier than he did in a long time leading this simple lifestyle than the royal one at court.

What more, Egil was a seidr user as well. And no one judged him or Loki for the use of it in fulfilling their duties.

It was...relieving to say the least, like throwing off a heavy cloak that he had worn consistently to hide every facet of himself away from the scrutiny of Asgard.

Here, he could truly be himself.

But only after a few days on the ship, he had woke up feeling more exhausted than not, the kind of fatigue that seemed as if he had exerted himself completely the day before.

He grunted, forcing himself out of bed. It would be impolite to be late, he was living on their kindness after all.

As he entered the common area, all heads turned towards him, and silence descended.

Loki gulped, feeling shivers along his spine, and he felt the irrational urge to escape.

It seemed that this was also a new occurrence over the past few days, the eyes of the crew on him had turned hungry...as if he had something they wanted. Or had it always been present, and he had only just realized?

Loki took a step back involuntarily, bumping into someone behind him.

He jolted, turning around. "My apologies-"

Egil smiled warmly, "It's fine." But then his brows knitted together in concern as he noticed Loki's expression.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Loki, is everything alright?"

Loki swallowed heavily, "I-"

Egil looked up, staring oddly at the crowd, and the sounds of cutlery clinking and conversation commenced once more.

Loki felt his cheeks heat up. Had he imagined it? He felt foolish.

Egil smiled at him patiently, waiting for his response.

Relief flooded Loki's chest. Only Egil had not looked at him any differently.

"Nothing." Loki said. "I might just need some time adjusting to prolonged time in space." And as he said it, he thought it must be true, for what could explain the sudden fatigue and delusions?

Egil patted his head, "Well, I hope you do. We still have quite a distance before we reach Asgard."

Loki smiled at Egil who had turned his back to Loki as he begun to peruse the breakfast options. And after a moment, Loki walked to his side.

 

* * *

 

As time went on, Loki had begun to be able to pinpoint where the soreness had continuously came from. And the places they did were...most unusual to say the least.

He shifted in the sheets to find a comfortable spot. Somehow he had woken up in the middle of the stipulated night time on the ship. But as pain lanced up his back, he could only groan hoarsely. Loki swallowed heavily, feeling his throat sore.

It felt as if he had gotten no sleep at all.

A thought came unbidden to his mind, could they have-

Loki shook his head fiercely, casting the thought away. It was too ridiculous to even imagine such a depraved thing when they had been nothing but kind to him. Nor did he have sufficient evidence to prove that thought true...even though it seemed to coincide nicely with Loki's suspicions.

He tried to force himself back to sleep. Mother had once said it was easy to think irrational thoughts at night, and this was certainly one of them.

But that night he found himself without sleep, eyes dry from staring at the door case it opens.

* * *

 

Loki was too scared to count the number of times he had to excuse himself to the toilet to relieve his sudden but increasingly more frequent urges.

Thankfully the only person he did his chores closely together with was Egil, who was extremely understanding of Loki's sudden increase in toilet breaks and who most probably assumed Loki had caught a very bad strain of stomach flu.

Adding to that was the worsening memory loss he was having. Somehow he could lose track of hours and find himself back in bed sore once more.

It wasn't fun on the ship anymore.

The thought came to him briefly to skywalk away from the ship and find his own way back to Asgard, but it would be much worse if he got lost in space again with no one to save him this time around.

Everything was confusing. He felt as if he was constantly fingertips shy of figuring it out but yet was always unable to grasp it. And try as he might to deny his growing suspicions, they seem to look all the more believable day after day.

Loki sniffed. He wish he could curl into a ball and hide away from everyone else. He wish he could go home soon.

He just have to hold out a teeny bit longer: he had less than a week to go.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up naked, his hands tied above him with rope. And so was his body, tied in elaborate symmetrical lines connected to the rope hanging from ceiling just high enough for his feet to touch the floor, putting him in a position where his bottom was propped up for all to see. And worse of all, someone was thrusting into him from behind.

Loki screamed, trying to squirm away from whoever it was behind him to no avail. The ropes binded him firmly in place.

He tried to use his seidr to break free, teleport, _anything_ , but his seidr did not come to him. The rope was dampening it.

Tears begun to stream down his face as his escape routes diminished to zero, and even as he tried to kick his legs out they were firmly pushed down and away to the ground by more hands.

"Ple-please st-stop," Loki breathed shakily, but no one seemed to heed him. The slapping sounds of the man fucking him only seem to grow louder, and so did the peals of laughter around him.

Then only did Loki realize that Egil was standing right in front of him.

"Egil!" he said, relief and desperation flooding into his voice. "Help me Egil!" he begged.

"Alright alright," Egil said, "that's enough Channing. You don't want to make him lose all sanity, do you?"

The man behind him slowly and reluctantly removed his length with a wet squelch, and Loki could feel liquid dripping down his legs, making him shudder.

Egil walked towards him, his face impassive.

Tears continue to fall from Loki's eyes. He felt raw and exposed, his body sleek with sweat and cum. He was shaking terribly.

"What is happening?" Loki blabbered, "Why am I-"

"Little little Loki," Egil sighed, and if it meant to sound soothing, it only seemed to make the hairs on Loki's neck stand up at the condescending tone.

He dragged a chair and sat down in front of Loki, and then leaned back against it as he appraised him.

Loki shivered, feeling as if his gaze were like hands touching against him.

"I hope you won't take it too personally," Egil smiled kindly, "your arrival on our ship was- might just _be_...the Norns' favor upon us."

Loki went still.

Everything seemed to come together. The memory gaps, whatever he had been doing in those times, it could only be explained by the use of seidr by the only other seidr wielder on the ship. And Loki had been so naive and innocent to trust him the entire time.

More tears welled up in his eyes at the betrayal.

Uncaring of Loki's emotional turmoil, Egil said instead, "Let me tell you a story."

"Once upon a time, long before you or your brother were even born, more than two thousand years ago, there exist the most formidable Asgardian," his voice shone with admiration, before his tone turned sour, "the one who almost defeated that old fool Odin Borson," he spat out vehemently.

Loki flinched. This was the first time he had ever heard anyone speak badly about Father, and he was fearful of what one who hated him so would do to him, knowing his blood affiliation to him.

"Hela," Egil breathed out reverently. He looked to Loki, "your sister."

Loki felt the breath stutter out of him. "Wh-What?"

"And to have her so easily written out of the memories of Asgard!" Egil boomed, standing up abruptly in fury.

Loki forced himself not to move away from him, even as his instincts screamed at him to do so. He will not show fear, he will not-

"Oh my apologies Loki," Egil said worryingly. "I did not mean to frighten you."

It made Loki sick. This man had deceived him the entire time, and he had the audacity to look as if he cared one ounce for Loki's wellbeing?

Egil rearranged his robes, and sat back down calmly. "Asgard was once the seat of absolute power in the Cosmos. That is because our supremacy was unchallenged of course." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Asgard's destiny is to rule over all others, Hela knew that, so did we, but _Borson_ ," he spat out, "had a sudden change of heart. Turned into a weak, sniveling creature." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"And after all the posturing about conquering the universe, that coward decided to stop at the nine realms."

"I was her right hand man, the general of her troops." Egil said proudly. He gestured with his hands towards the surrounding men, and his expression turned sorrowful. "And all that is left of her great army are us."

"We fought with the rightful heir of Asgard, massacred everyone in the palace." He flashed a triumphant grin. "It was more than time to get that old man who's mind been curdled by age off the throne."

His gaze turned distant. "It was a revolution of the greatest height imaginable."

Unaffected by Loki's revulsion, he continued. "But then we were chased out of the realms by Odin's forces," he gripped his fists tight, shaking with anger. "And since then Heimdall will not answer our calls for the Bifrost. Even as we stole ship after ship to try and return to Asgard over the years, we were forbidden to return and the troops were ordered to shoot us down time after time before we could even come close to any of the realms."

"And you little Loki," his smile turned kind once more, the anger dissipating quickly like smoke. Cold crept down Loki's spine at the sight of it, "is what will help us."

He ran a hand sweetly down the side of his face, and Loki moved his head sharply away from him. If he expected Egil to hit him, it did not come. Instead, Egil looked at him tenderly. "You really do look just like her," he said softly, and Loki felt his insides lurch up in disgust at the resemblance.

Loki shifted in this bindings. "So you want to use me as ransom to force Father to allow you to return to Asgard?"

Egil chuckled. "Oh you innocent boy. No," he leaned forward in his seat, a conspiratorial grin inching up his face. "We want a trade. His son for his daughter."

"Father would not agree to it!" Loki said with force behind his words. But still, Loki wondered if Father would even spare any hesitation before giving his second son up. Logically he knows Asgard's (and the nine realms) safety is more important than the life of a royal son, but...would Father fight for him?

Another thought came to his mind. What if it was Thor instead? Would Father do the same? But who was Loki kidding, Thor would never be in this situation in the first place.

Shame racked him, and he started to tear up once more. He had failed Father, and now Asgard would be at risk.

Egil leaned back in his seat, unimpressed by his outburst. "We shall see about that shall we?" He glanced at the screen in front of him, "Oh wonderful, we're already approaching the borders of the realms."

Rising from his seat, Egil was about to walk away before Loki called his name. "Egil," he whispered, "but if you only wanted to use me as ransom...why..." he breathed shakily, "why do...do _this_ to me?"

"Because you're Odin's son," he simply said, and for how simple it sounded, it carried enough weight to crush Loki.

Egil moved to the control panels and pressed some buttons. It displayed a hologram of a Einherjar soldier in the middle of the room, and Loki shied away from it even though he knew he was out of the guard's periphery.

"Who enters? This is an unregistered ship."

"We demand the Allfather to communicate with us on our ship's channel," Egil said.

"On what terms?"

"We have his second son, Loki."

A pause, and then the guard asked, hostility creeping into his voice. "And who are you?"

"Why," a smile inched its way up on Egil's face, "we are Hela's soldiers of course."

It must have been less than an hour, but to Loki it felt as if it might have been a thousand years.

He had begun to shiver, not only because he was naked in the cold air of the ship, but also because of all sixteen men besides Egil who were waiting impatiently in the same room for a contact from Asgard had begun to stare hungrily at him, clearly contemplating if bedding him would be a good idea to pass the time. But Egil was there to prevent any of that from happening, and he hated the mixture of gratitude and hatred that rose inside him towards him.

He wondered what Father would do. Would he leave him with this men forever and ever to secure Asgard's safety from Hela? Or would he let Hela tear down Asgard to shreds like Egil said she once did before?

None of the options were preferable, and try as he might Loki could not delude himself that he was noble and selfless enough to willingly succumb himself to such a life filled with depravity.

Frustration and hopelessness ate at him. Right now he was no different from a hanging piece of meat ready for devouring. Useless. Weak.

Soon, the hologram flashed to life and there stood Father, his face impassive and unshaken.

Loki felt hope surge in him, to see Father, strong and sturdy, gave him hope that everything would be alright in the end.

"Odin Borson," Egil sneered.

"Egil," Father said, his voice clipped. "Let's not waste time on pleasantries. Where is Loki?"

 _No_ , he wanted to say. He did not want Father to see him like this, weak and humiliated.

Egil turned the monitor towards him, and as much as Loki wanted to bow his head down in shame to avoid seeing Father's expression, the curiosity to see Father's reaction towards him won out.

Loki looked up only to see the same emotionless expression on Father's face, and he felt a pang of disappointment. Did Loki really expect Father to put on an expression of worry in front of his enemies when such weakness could be used against him? "Fa-Father..." he stuttered, tears of shame blurring his vision.

Father did not answer him. He said instead, "And what do you bargain for Egil?"

Egil stepped into the frame beside Loki. "A bargain? No, this is a trade Odin. And the only trade we will accept is Hela's return," he said smugly.

Father sighed, as if he had expected nothing lesser. "You assume I would consider risking the safety of Asgard even for my son?"

Loki went still, was Father suggesting-

Egil gripped Loki's hair viciously, making him cry out in pain. "I knew you would say that," he grinned madly. "Let me show you what little Loki here had to go through for the past few months on our humble ship shall we?"

Blind panic rose in him, and Loki tried his best to scramble away from the mad man.

But Egil pressed two fingers to each temple, and a warm comfortable heat started to infuse him, and his mind went blank.

Loki fell limp, the ropes the only thing holding him up. He indulged in the touch of Egil lifting his chin up. He caressed Loki's cheek and Loki leaned into it with a content hum. "Tell your father here what your job is hmm?"

He turned towards the hologram, and some small part of him was screaming at him to stop, that this was not who he was, but the voice was easily washed away by the heat that had begun to burn pleasurably through his nerves. With his eyes glazed, he smiled emptily at Father. "I'm the ship's pleasure slave," Loki said.

"Good job Loki," Egil said, and Loki beamed.

Father's face turned dark, but it seemed to be of little importance to Loki as someone lined their cock up to his ass. He arched his hips up eagerly with a breathy whine, and the man thrusted into him hard and rough, straining the ropes above him.

He moaned, eyes rolling upwards.

The man pushed into him repeatedly, his hand smacking his ass time and again, sending heat shooting to his groin.

Distantly he can hear Egil and Father talking.

"Do you suppose you might have a change of mind now Allfather?" Egil said, voice saccharine sweet.

Father's voice belied his impassive face, unable to mask the underlying anger underneath it all. "This _bargain_ needs to be conferred with the council. Await our call."

The hologram disappeared before Egil could respond, and Egil walked towards Loki.

"Enough Channing," Egil said dismissively, "you had your fun."

Loki felt the man's length slid out of him, and Loki whined for the loss of it. He was still half hard, and he squirmed uncomfortably in his bindings.

With a wave of Egil's hand, the ropes fell apart and Loki dropped to the floor.

He blinked emptily as Egil removed his pants in front of him, and without any instructions needed Loki rose up to his knees and began sucking his length obediently into his mouth.

Egil sighed, tangling his fingers into Loki's hair. "For so long I waited...holding it all back... _finally._ " He punctuated that with a rough thrust in Loki's mouth, and Loki gagged on it. But he recovered quickly, who began to lick a stripe up his cock before moving to swirl at the head.

"Does that feel good sir?" He looked up at Egil through his lashes, and Egil smiled. "Splendid Loki."

Loki shivered from the compliment, moving his hands to stroke his length. "It's my pleasure to relieve you," he murmured demurely.

"Then put your mouth into it," Egil said coldly. "I'm- I'm sorry!" Loki said, and began to swallow around it once more, lips darkened and red with saliva as he hollowed his cheeks out to take in all of him.

Egil grunted, feeling the warm heat engulf his cock once more. "Not enough," he grunted, roughly pushing Loki's head deeper to the base of his cock.

Loki let out a muffled noise, but Egil continued fucking his mouth relentlessly, before he finally let out a groan, spilling all over Loki's face and lolled-out tongue.

Loki gasped, taking shuddering breaths, but he had no time to rest as Egil flipped him over and pushed into him.

Keening, Loki braced himself against the sleek floor as Egil pounded his hips in him. Egil threw his head back and laughed, digging his fingers deep into Loki's hips. "To defile an Odinson!," he slammed his hips hard inside him, and Loki mewled as his stomach clenched tight from where Egil was pounding his prostate, "this is truly the Norns' gift upon us!"

The crowd roared, and the men took that as the Captain's permission to indulge in the scene in front of them.

Someone had raised Loki's chin and thrust his cock into Loki's mouth, the push sending him deeper onto Egil's length. Loki shuddered earnestly from it, a strangled noise escaping him.

"What a slut," someone said, and it only sent heat pooling low in his abdomen. He wanted to be used, to be defiled, for someone to take control of him, and to be treated just like how he deserved to be treated.

Two others grabbed each of his hands, guiding them to their cocks, and Loki pumped them up and down, feeling them swell up in his palms much to his delight.

Another had begun to rub their dick on Loki's face, while another had slid beneath Loki to prop him up so he could squeeze and lick at Loki's nipples, sending tendrils of electricity zinging up his spine.

And to top it all off, Egil's hand came down to wrapped itself around Loki's swollen length, thumbing his nail into the slit.

Loki arched his back in pleasure. The immense stimuli everywhere, he was vibrating, he was alive, he was needed somewhere, and he never wanted it to stop.

Egil had leaned over his back, peppering kisses down his spine. "How beautiful," he mouthed against his ear, and Loki whimpered. Swirling his tongue at the crook of Loki's neck, Egil bit down hard and sucked on the skin, the pain transforming into heat that surged through his entire body.

It was going to leave a mark, Loki thought distantly. But the thought was cut off as cum splattered on him, and Loki look up to see the rest of the men jerking onto him, their face contorted in pleasure.

Everyone was watching him, wanted him, and to be lusted for like this...

Loki could feel his legs going numb, the whiteness gathering at the corners of his eyes, the pulsing heat in his stomach that was beginning to feel so hot it was almost uncomfortable.

He whined, angling his hips up higher so Egil can pound him deeper to the hilt-

A loud explosion, and the men began to shout in panic. The sounds of a tussle carried its way to Loki's ears as one by one, the men around him began to fall.

Something or someone pushed him away to the side as a figure found its way to the center of where Loki was, cutting down the remaining men easily before they had time to react to the intruder.

It seemed to be a blink of an eye before everyone laid dead at the newcomer's feet.

And as for Loki who had scrambled onto his knees, he blinked blearily at the figure who had began to walk towards him.

Loki wiped the remaining cum off his hands, and subsequently his lashes, and the figure solidified itself into Thor.

He was still aching hard, and he pouted at Thor. "You killed them."

Thor frowned, unsure if that was a question or statement. He shifted from foot to foot, his eyes not on Loki but staring fixedly towards the far end of the room. "Yes I did."

"They were bedding me." Loki said plainly.

Thor looked pained. "You don't have to do that anymore. Come Loki," Thor crouched down and wrapped his cloak around Loki gently, careful not to touch him. "Can you stand up? Let's leave."

Loki blinked, "Leave?"

Loki smiled, pushing the niggling confusion away as he crawled forward towards Thor. "Would you like me to be of service to you?" He asked as he began to mouth at Thor's groin through the leather before he could react.

Thor pushed him away, and Loki fell back hard against the ground. Loki whined in pain, his bottom was already sensitive and aching from the activity earlier and this only made it all the more painful.

"Loki, what are you doing!" Thor boomed.

Loki flinched away from him fearfully. He said softly so as to not anger Thor further, "I'm the ship's pleasure slave Thor. Why are you here for if not for me to service you?"

Thor looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

Thor sat down gingerly. "I'm here to bring you home Loki, to Asgard," he spoke slowly.

Loki's brows came together, perplexed. He shook his head, "No, this is my home. My role."

Tears had begun to gather at the corners of Thor's eyes and he clasped Loki's shoulders firmly. "You have to break through the enchantment Loki. This is..." Thor was at a loss for words, and he shook his head, "this is not you."

"What?" Loki said.

"I have already killed the sorcerer who dared inflict this on you," he said, his fist clenching tightly onto Mjolnr and Loki quickly shrunk away from him, and Thor's expression spasmed.

"Father said the enchantment should be gone when he died so please Loki," he looked at Loki searchingly, "come back."

Loki huddled tighter into himself. His mind was hazy with pleasure still, his length still achingly hard and it was hard to focus on anything Thor was telling him.

But if he did whatever Thor told him to, just a cursory sweep through his mind, then maybe that would please Thor and then he would leave him alone and Loki could jerk off to completion on his own.

And so Loki squeezed his eyes shut, half-halfheartedly trying to find if there had been any enchantment placed upon his mind.

It did not take long to find it.

It had already weakened terribly when Egil died, and it clung weakly to the edges of his mind.

He ripped it apart ferociously.

And everything that had happened, all the memories that the enchantment had bind in the few months Loki had been on board the ship, came back in a flood of white hot pain.

He gasped and fell forward, Thor's cape splaying around him.

Loki heaved, vomiting onto the floor. He clutched his chest, struggling to breath as scene after scene reenacted themselves in front of him.

"Loki!" Thor said, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

He tried to put a hand on Loki's back but Loki swatted it away roughly. "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"Loki..." Thor trailed off, uncertainty evident in his tone.

Loki spat onto the ground, and slowly, his breaths started to come easier to him.

He didn't know how long he stayed on the ground like that with Thor hovering anxiously at his side, but how he wished Thor would stop looking at him like that the entire time, like he was some pitiable disgusting baseless _creature_ -

His breaths shuddered out of him. He need neither Thor's help or anyone's else. He was perfectly fine, he told himself repeatedly like a mantra, as if he could make it more true each time he said it.

He struggled to stand, and he stood unsteadily on his feet. He was almost grateful that Thor did not try to reach for him once again.

Unable to look at Thor after he recalled what he had done to him earlier, he said to the far wall, "I'm fine Thor, leave me be."

"Alright," Thor paused. He asked tentatively, "shall we go home?"

"Asgard," Loki said.

"Yes," Thor agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egil means respect and horror, very apt.
> 
> Hela was born in 659 BC and was banished in 639 BC in the MCU. So since it's 'more than two thousand years ago' which was said by Egil, it's nearing 1700 AD in this fic. Thor was born on 964 AD and Loki in 965 AD, putting Loki and Thor as teenagers.
> 
> basically its a 17 men and 1 Loki rape orgy
> 
> [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Odin entered Loki's chambers only to see him curled up at the edge of his bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs curled to his chest. His eyes were distant, his face blank, the only movement to show he was no marble statue came from his hand scratching furiously against his neck to leave angry red lines in its tracks.

Gingerly, he sat at the far end of the bed, but Loki seemed not to have realize his presence still.

He coughed pointedly.

Loki's eyes shot to him, and they regained their clarity.

"Father," he said, startled. He tried to arrange the sheets around him, as if smoothing them down would make his appearance any more presentable.

Loki's eyes dropped down to the ground in shame, and Odin pretended he did not notice the change in his demeanor.

They sat in silence for a long moment, before Loki began. "I apologize for threatening the safety of Asgard Father." Loki looked up at him, his eyes hard and guarded. "I will do better next time. It will not happen again."

Odin blinked, not expecting that from Loki after the circumstances he had just been through.

"I have erased the memories of the incident from all the Einherjar guards who had known about the incident," Odin said instead, and disappointment flickered on Loki's face for a moment before it vanished and Odin wondered if he had imagined it. "And...of Thor's as well. All Asgard knows is that the second prince had gone on a long trip and had finally returned. I hope that might put you at ease."

Loki's impassive expression turned quickly to defiance. "And I assume you're here to do the same?"

Odin sighed, there was little use with beating around the bush with his younger son. "Yes," he said.

Loki's face twisted up with some ugly emotion. "So you're here not because you were concerned for me, but because you want to conceal your dirty little secret once more?"

Odin frowned, "Why do you twist my words?"

"Not once have you asked after my wellbeing the entire time you have been here."

"Only because you would not torment yourself over it any longer once I have erased those memories."

Realization dawned on Loki, and he said shakily, "So that's why no one had ever mentioned Hela before. You erased Mother's memories along with all of Asgard, didn't you?"

"I only wanted to protect everyone from the truth." Odin said stoically.

Loki let out a mirthless laugh, "She has already been banished for ten centuries Father." He narrowed his eyes at Odin, "what protection is needed against her besides hiding your failures from Asgard?"

Odin did not answer, and the anger bled out of Loki quickly to be replaced by fear.

He backed away, falling with a crash to the floor. Facing Odin with his face awash in terror, he crawled backwards across the floor towards the door.

"Men!" he called. And when no one answered, he called out once more. "Men! Help me!"

He reached the door, but he could not open it even with the use of his seidr. Banging hard on the door, he called out once more. "Somebody help!"

Odin rose from the bed. "I have ordered them all away my boy. I have bespelled the room as well so no one can hear us."

Loki's hands slid against the polished surface of the door in hopelessness to fall into a heap to the floor.

His entire body shook as he curled in the corner away from Odin. "Please Father," Loki croaked out, "I swear I won't tell anyone about Hela. Please Father _please_."

The ends justify the means, Odin reminded himself.

He bent down slowly, and Odin could see that Loki's face was wet with tears.

He pressed two fingers to Loki's temples, and Loki let out a choked sob.

"It's alright my boy," Odin said soothingly, "everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to portray a more ambiguous odin. did he really do it because he didn't want the secret of hela to be out, or because he cares about loki (albeit wrongly handled), or both? which is the stronger reason?
> 
> whatever it is, you can't deny egil and odin had did the same thing, albeit for very different reasons.
> 
> [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com)


End file.
